


Hold My Heart In Your Hand

by lonely_no_more



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dani's Mikaani Week, F/F, kingdom hearts!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: Mikasa's been fighting to find her childhood friend, Annie. But when a fight against Ansem reveals that Annie's heart is trapped, Mikasa only has one choice: release it at the cost of her own heart.Day 1 of Dani's Mikaani Week: Video Game!AU





	Hold My Heart In Your Hand

“Annie?” As soon as she had stepped up onto the platform, Mikasa’s eyes immediately fell on the blonde girl laying on the ground. “Annie!” Her heart was pounding; it hurt. Her entire chest was aching. She slid to a stop beside her friend and slipped an arm under her shoulders to raise her head. “Annie! Annie, open your eyes!” 

 

“She can’t.” 

 

Mikasa froze. The voice was chilling. Like two were speaking at once in perfect unison. She turned slowly, horrified by the person she saw. “What? You’re not- you’re not Annie!”

 

“The keyhole cannot be completed while the last princess of heart still sleeps,” the figure replied. She looked like Annie. The hair and the way the face looked were just like Annie but her eyes- rather than blue, they were a sea green, and the sclera was black instead of white. 

 

“Princess? Annie’s a princess?” She glanced back at Annie- the real Annie- in surprise. The fact that her friend, the girl she had grown up with competing and caring for, was a princess made her question if she knew anything at all about Annie. 

 

“Yes. And so long as her heart is trapped inside you, she cannot wake up,” Ansem retorted with a humorless laugh. She raised the keyblade in her hand and pain instantly shot through Mikasa’s chest, causing her to stagger and drop to her knees. “You see? The princess’ heart is responding!” 

 

“Annie’s heart is inside me?” Mikasa asked, her voice trembling. Her eyes once again flitted to Annie; she could feel tears gathering and stinging. If Annie’s heart was trapped, what could she do to release it? 

 

Armin and Eren had followed Mikasa, standing protectively in front of her. “Don’t come any closer!” Eren growled. When Ansem just continued to step closer, he charged, only to be thrown back completely. 

 

“Eren!” the blonde mage cried. He rushed forward, preparing a spell. “Stay back!” As soon as he brought his arm around to cast it, the Replica Annie caught his arm, grinning cruelly. “S-stop-!” He couldn’t even finish his threat as she tossed him aside. Armin landed hard below the platform, groaning softly as he rolled onto his back.

 

Mikasa was still on her knees, one hand clutching her heart. What felt like billions of thoughts raced through mind, memories, emotions- 

 

“Now, I will release your heart, Princess. Use your power to complete the keyhole. Lead me into everlasting darkness!” Ansem said, her volume rising as she invoked Annie’s heart. She reared back, bringing her keyblade down.

 

“ _ Mikasa! _ ” It was Annie’s voice. The voice that Mikasa had missed.

 

Instantly, Mikasa was on her feet, blocking the blow from the other keyblade with her own. She used a push of strength to throw Ansem off and snarled, “I’ll never let you take Annie’s heart!” Mikasa scowled, standing protectively in front of Annie to guard her from the Replica. 

 

Ansem smirked and chuckled, “You think you can fight me?” 

 

Mikasa darted forward, internally enjoying the shock on Ansem’s face. “You don’t know Annie like I do- we fight all the time!” Granted, their fights were competitive but they never tried to harm one another. Still, Mikasa was no stranger to fighting Annie. So fighting a Replica, Mikasa felt as though she’d have little trouble. The only difference is that this time, she was aiming to kill. Each swing of their keyblades was followed by an audible whoosh of air and the metallic clang of their blades meeting. 

 

They were pretty evenly matched, in Mikasa’s opinion. At least, they were until the Replica called upon the power of darkness and began to turn the floor into a minefield. She leapt into the air, using the ability to fly that she had gained while helping Peter Pan. Still, one geyser of dark energy clipped her leg and sent her crashing to the ground. The brunette raised her head, realizing that she had blood spilling from her nose. She ran towards Ansem, using the butt of her keyblade to smash the Replica across the face. It sent her opponent backwards, her back slamming into what was left of a control board for a computer. Mikasa was wiping the blood from her face- smearing it, really- as she tried to regain her balance. The fall hadn’t just broken her nose but also rattled her.

 

Ansem staggered to her feet, the keyblade being used as support. She looked just as worn as Mikasa felt. “Why are you doing this? Why do you look like Annie?”

 

“Stupid...anytime someone loses their heart, a heartless is born. But the Princess kept her body in tact because her heart wasn’t lost to darkness. It just took shelter within your heart. It was essentially very easy to just create a heartless. So here’s my question: even if you somehow manage to harm me- how do you plan to release the Princess’ heart?” Ansem snarled. She grinned wildly, taking the opportunity from Mikasa’s momentary hesitance to take a swing at her head. However, Mikasa had planned on that and instead ducked under the blade, running her own keyblade through the Replica. The eyes flashed from the green and black to regular blue. “But- the Doorway...to Darkness…” She fell to her knees and faded away, leaving Mikasa standing, keyblade in hand. 

 

The keyblade that the Replica had been using fell to the ground. However, before she could even think to grab it, she heard Eren exclaim, “The keyhole!” Mikasa rushed over and, though she tried repeatedly to seal it, got no results. “What the- why isn’t it closing?”

 

“It isn’t a complete keyhole,” Armin muttered as he stepped up beside them. He looked shaken and in pain. His eyes raised to look at the keyhole and he said, “We can’t close it unless it’s completed.”

 

The trio stood and stared for a few moments before Mikasa glanced back at the keyblade that Ansem had been using. “I wonder…” She walked back over and took it from the ground, examining it and turning it over in her hands to see if there was anything different about it other than the fact it could release hearts. 

 

“Mik, what are you doing?” Eren shouted. 

 

She only turned and shot them a grin. “Make sure you get Annie out of here, ok?” It only took her a second to switch her hold on the keyblade, turning it so that the blade was pointed directly at her chest. Without pause, she brought it into her chest, releasing the hearts inside of her. 

 

Her whole body felt warm all at once and then went cold- freezing cold. But still, she smiled, seeing the glow from the hearts above her and just as she shut her eyes, she could see one go in Annie’s direction. Mikasa’s falling body was engulfed in small, golden lights that began to rise towards the ceiling. 

 

Blue eyes fluttered open and Annie groaned softly, pushing herself to sit up. However, this made the first thing she saw upon waking the sight of Mikasa slowly fading into a billion little lights. “Mi..kasa? Mikasa!” She stood, shaky on her legs, but ran over to try and catch what was left of Mikasa’s body. 

 

It was too late by the time her hands had slipped under the fading form because as soon as they made contact, the lights scattered. Armin was screaming, “Mikasa!  _ Mikasa! _ ” 

 

All of the noise was distorted and far away to Annie. One moment, she saw Mikasa slowly fading and the next, she just vanished into a bunch of tiny lights. “Mikasa...you…” 

 

Unbeknownst to Annie, Armin and Eren were standing just before her. The tears streamed openly down Armin’s cheeks as he fought back the gasping sobs that were threatening to come. Beside him, Eren was clenching his fists, his expression twisted with anger and desperate mourning. The tears were starting to flow for him but he couldn’t bring himself to speak yet. His chest was tight with all the pent up emotion. 

 

“So, you’ve finally awakened, Princess.” They all turned to see the figure of a man with hair slicked back. He had silvery hair and his eyes were an unsettling orange color. “The keyhole is now complete,” he murmured, “and you have served your purpose.” Then, the man started to try and walk forward when a force stopped him. It was shimmery, the figure within obscured for the most part by the unstable energy. “Wh-who dares…” the man growled. 

 

The shimmery figure raised its head and all that could be made out was that it was a blonde girl. “Go! The heartless are coming! Get out of here!” she commanded. 

 

Armin glanced at Eren and said, “Let’s grab Annie and go.” While Eren cracked his knuckles, Armin looked at Annie and hurriedly announced, “We’re very sorry, Princess. Eren, let’s go!” As the mage took off running, Eren scooped Annie up, throwing her over his shoulder as she let out a surprised scream. 

 

“No, wait- Mikasa!” Annie shouted. She started hitting Eren’s back, doing her best to kick her legs even though Eren had his arms wrapped securely around them. “Put me down! Goddammit, Jaeger!” she snarled. “Mikasa’s heart is still back there!” She huffed when they finally came to a stop and Eren hauled her off of his shoulder. The blonde girl glared up at him and snapped, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

“My sister just sacrificed herself to release your heart so that you could wake up and live! And you wanna go back and fucking risk that? What if you lose your heart again?” Eren shouted back, the anger finally getting the better of him. “Mikasa is gone because of you!” The tears were finally streaming from his eyes and Eren was shaking with anger. “I’m not about to let you fuck that up and let her sacrifice be for nothing. She told us to make sure you get outta here and I’m gonna do just that!” 

 

She was instantly wracked with guilt. Annie felt as though Eren had struck her across the face, feeling his words hit harder with each one out of his mouth. The blonde girl swallowed the lump in her throat and finally growled, “You act as if I had any control over that. You act like I would’ve deliberately had my heart hide inside of Mikasa’s.” Annie’s glare didn’t lessen but she did feel the heat of tears prickle at her eyes. She watched Eren falter slightly; the blonde girl got back to her feet and snapped, “I’ll never let her go!” 

 

Armin shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. The entire exchange between Annie and Eren had been tense enough to make him unsettled. “Guys, we need to get out of here and head to Traverse Town, where it’s safe.” 

 

“Safe for now,” Annie grumbled. She blinked, seeing a little shadow scurry over to them. It rose up in the middle of them and just remained still. Or, rather, as still as was possible for a shadow heartless. The huge yellow eyes were focused on Annie and the blonde tilted her head curiously, utterly unafraid of the creature. 

 

Eren bonked it on the head and grumbled, “Get outta here, ya dumb heartless! Scram!”

 

“Wait-” Annie began. However, the appearance of several more shadows cut her off. They were surrounded and though Eren and Armin took off to fight, Annie noticed some of the shadows going for the one who had popped up before hand. “ _ Mikasa! _ ” She threw her arms around the creature just as the other shadows pounced. Though Annie expected to feel the sharp claws slashing at her, it never came. Instead, there was just a bright, warm light that engulfed her and she felt arms wrap around her shoulders. 

 

“Thank you, Annie.” When the blonde raised her head, her eyes widened to see Mikasa smiling at her. “Thanks for bringing me back.”

 

A surge of emotions hit Annie all at once and she wasn’t quite sure whether or not to just hit Mikasa or hug her. “You idiot,” she choked out. “You fucking idiot, why did you do that? Why would you just release your heart to free mine?” Annie reached up and bapped the top of Mikasa’s head as the tears flowed down her face. 

 

Mikasa’s smile fell and she looked dead serious as she answered, “If I didn’t, you wouldn’t be here. And the other princesses wouldn’t have gotten their hearts either.” She watched the anger on Annie’s face begin to fade and instead was replaced by pure sadness. Mikasa added, “You might be a pain in my ass and we might get into fights constantly and there are days we might not like one another very much. But you’re still my friend.” There was a brief pause. “My best friend. And I’d do anything to make sure you’re safe.”

 

“Y’know...I hate it when you’re right,” the blonde girl grumbled, bowing her head to rest against Mikasa’s shoulder. She raised her fist against to half-heartedly punch Mikasa’s chest. “Fucking idiot.”

 

“I love being right,” Mikasa replied lightly, smiling when this got a small chuckle from Annie. Her attention was caught by movement and she saw Eren and Armin approaching. “Thanks for getting Annie out of there, guys-”

 

“What the fuck-  _ that’s _ what you have to say? ‘ _ Thanks for getting Annie out _ ,’ even though we just saw you  _ run yourself through _ with a fucking keyblade?” Eren snapped at her. He continued, ignoring the look on her face, “What kind of heroic bullshit did you think that was?”

 

“I was saving my best friend!” Mikasa retorted, stepping away from Annie to face her brother. “If I didn’t release her heart, there’d be no way to close the keyhole and save Annie!” 

 

Eren shouted, “That’s all you’ve fucking cared about this whole time! All you’ve talked about is finding Annie, taking Annie back home-”

 

“I want all of us to go back home!” She glared at her brother, squaring her shoulders and looking him dead in the eyes. “Thing is- you and Armin were with me the whole time! We were together! But Annie wasn’t with us!” 

 

“So it gives you the right to sacrifice yourself?”

 

“You would do the same thing if it had happened to Armin!” Mikasa replied angrily. It was a little cruel for her to find satisfaction in the way Eren’s expression went from anger to sadness and then back again. “And you know what, I would do it just the same way if it was you or Armin who’d lost your hearts! You act like I would only do this for one person and you’re fucking wrong!”

 

His lips curled into a snarl and he ground out, “All you cared about was Annie and so you didn’t care if you left me and Armin behind. So you can fuck off.” His eyes widened when Mikasa swung at him. Eren narrowly dodged and was prepared to throw a punch when their friends ran over. Marco rushed over with Jean and Reiner. 

 

Sasha was quickly in front of Mikasa to separate her from Eren and she gently touched Mikasa’s shoulders. “Hey, hey, it’s ok, Mikasa! We all know you just did what you could, right?”

 

Over all the chattering from their friends trying to intervene, Eren could be heard screaming, “You didn’t see what she did! You didn’t see her become a fucking heartless!” He screeched in surprise when Reiner just picked him up, lifting his body completely off the ground and carrying him farther across the room. “Put me down!” 

 

Rather than let the information bother her, Sasha insisted, “It’s ok, Mikasa, we know that it’s all you could do. You did everything you could, it’s ok.” She smiled when Annie stepped closer. “It’s all ok, we’re all here,” she soothed. 

 

Mikasa visibly relaxed when she felt Annie’s hand on her back and her voice lowered. Any anger had been replaced with hurt and she let the tears run down her face as she muttered, “There was nothing else I could do.”

 

“I know, Mikasa,” Annie stated quietly. She was still angry that Mikasa would do something so reckless but it was the truth that if Mikasa hadn’t have done what she did, Annie wouldn’t be there. 

 

Even as Annie and Sasha were talking Mikasa down, Eren was still kicking and screaming, still held above Reiner’s head. Marco said, “Eren, please, just take a deep breath. This is really bad for your blood pressure.”

 

“Fuck my blood pressure, do you realize-”

 

“Eren,” his boyfriend snapped. This got the screaming to pause and Eren just stared at Armin, slightly bewildered by the tone used. “Mikasa would’ve done the same thing if it had been you or me and you  _ know _ it.” 

 

“But-”

 

“And I would’ve done the same as well,” the blonde announced. He glared at Eren steadily as he explained, “You’re usually the one that rushes head first into shit and y’know what, yeah, Mikasa gets angry about it.  _ I _ get angry about it. But you didn’t have my heart or Mikasa’s heart locked inside of yours.” Armin put his hands on his hips and questioned, “What would you have done in that situation?”

 

“Figure out another way?”

 

“And if there was no other way?”

 

Eren started to noticeably calm down and looked away from his boyfriend’s discerning gaze. As soon as they had all quieted, Eren could hear his sister trying to hide her sobs and, from his upside down vantage point above Reiner’s head, he could see Annie and Sasha trying to comfort Mikasa. He could see her shoulders shaking and the pained look on her face as she cried. After a moment, he asked quietly, “Can I go talk to her?”

 

“Ya gonna actually talk, screech owl?” Reiner chuckled. 

 

“I’m not a screech owl…” the brunette grumbled. As soon as he’d been set back down, Eren began to make his way over to Mikasa. 

 

Upon seeing Eren approaching, Annie stepped away and waited for him to get close enough before she literally kicked his rear end. “You shouldn’t be mad at her for something that she didn’t have any control over,” she growled. “Not like I knew my heart was gonna hide inside of hers.” 

 

He only scowled but let it drop quickly as Sasha stood aside to let him stand in front of Mikasa. “Sis…”

 

“There wasn’t anything else I could do,” Mikasa quickly said. 

 

The words tugged at his heart and Eren replied, “I know that. Now, anyway. I just- you’re my sister and you’ve been there through everything and the thought of losing my sibling…” His eyes widened when she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head against his shoulder. “Mik?”

 

“I would’ve done the same thing for your or Armin,” she swore. 

 

Eren patted her back gently and nodded. “I know you would’ve…” Suddenly, the shadows reappeared and Eren hissed, “Shit!” The whole group got ready to fight when a huge roar echoed in the hall. 

 

From above the fountain, the Beast leapt down and began to slash at the heartless. He ordered, “Go! Now!”

 

“Come with us!” Armin begged. 

 

“I’ve told you before- I’m not leaving without Belle!” he answered. “Leave before more heartless stop you!” 

 

Mikasa nodded and shouted, “C’mon, guys, let’s get out of here!” 

  
  


“A light at the end of the tunnel…”

 

“Oh, like the story your grandma told, right?” Mikasa asked. 

 

Annie paused, looking a little surprised, but nodded. “Yeah...we were together,” the blonde said quietly. She crossed her arms and sighed, smiling a bit. 

 

“It’s kinda weird. I looked everywhere for you but you were with me the whole time,” Mikasa announced. She stood beside Annie and grinned. 

 

“That’s gay,” the shorter girl joked. 

 

“It’s why I’m so damn magical,” she laughed. 

 

Her friend snorted with laughter and reached out to punch her shoulder. “I fuckin’ hate you, Ackerman!” She grinned as Mikasa put up her hands up and Annie took a couple shots at Mikasa’s palms like they would when they were practicing kicks and punches. When they finally backed off of one another, the blonde just shook her head. She finally decided to kick off her boots and sat on the dry rocks, letting her feet get submerged in the water. “I can’t wait to go home. I miss the ocean.” Annie watched in her peripheral vision as Mikasa took off her own boots and joined her. “So?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“What about you, stupid?”

 

Mikasa huffed, “I’m not stupid…” Still, she answered, “I miss it too. I can’t wait.” The taller girl fell silent before heaving a sigh. “I was falling into the darkness after I released your heart. I started to forget stuff- my friends, places I’d been, who I was...but then I heard your voice. And I could see the light that pulled me back. I wasn’t kidding you when I said you saved me.” 

 

“I didn’t think you were kidding,” the blonde responded. A smirk grew. “I already know that you need me to save you.” Annie laughed again when Mikasa pouted. However, she grew more serious, smirk fading into a small smile. “I’m glad I was able to save you. I felt like I had just woken up from a deep sleep right into a nightmare when I saw your body fading...but then I saw that little heartless and somehow knew it was you when you didn’t attack.” 

 

Mikasa looked mortified. “What? I was a little heartless?”

 

“You wanted to be a bigger heartless?” Annie asked incredulously.

 

“Well, I mean, I guess not but I kind of expected...something different,” she mumbled.

 

Annie hummed. “Maybe your heart was just too pure. Besides, you willingly gave up your heart to save another. There’s no dark energy to feed off of there.”

 

“Well...I guess when you put it like that…” 

  
  


Fighting Ansem in the World of Chaos was exhausting. He reached for the door to Kingdom Hearts, invoking the darkness from therein. “Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!” 

 

“You’re wrong!” Mikasa shouted. “There’s no doubt in my mind; Kingdom Hearts- is light!” 

 

As the door creaked open, a bright light began to glow, shooting through Ansem. He groaned in pain, “But...why-” 

 

“Because every heart- no matter how weak they are, no matter if they’ve given in- still has a light inside of it!” the keyblade wielder responded. The light from the door shone brighter and finally pierced through Ansem completely, decimating his body. Mikasa glanced at Eren and Armin. “C’mon! We have to close the door!” 

 

The door was much larger than Mikasa had initially thought. As she looked up, struggling to see the top through all the darkness surrounding them, she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. “Hey, Kasa, let’s go!” Armin urged. He and Eren were pushing one door and Mikasa rushed over to push the second one. They all grunted, using all their strength. “Of all the times to find something Mikasa can’t just slam shut-” the mage growled. 

 

“Fuck- guys, look, the heartless!” Eren shouted. Beyond the door, swarms of heartless seemed to be just out of perfect sight. He was getting red in the face from how hard he was pushing the door. “Dammit!”

 

Mikasa could feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes due to exertion. “I can’t-”

 

“Come on, Mikasa, you giving up already?” 

 

Just on the other side of the door, pulling on the handle was Annie. She smirked at her and seemed to tug harder when Mikasa flashed a grin in return. Two huge heartless began to rear up behind Annie until a flash of light swiped through them, making them disappear in a puff of dark smoke. A voice from even farther within chimed, “Just a little further, Mikasa! You and I have to seal this door for good!” 

 

“W-wait, are you the king?” Mikasa asked. When the figure nodded, Mikasa glanced at Annie and whispered, “But…”

 

“I’ll be ok,” Annie responded, reaching out and letting Mikasa hold her hand. But when she pulled back, she left the pucca shell charm she’d made in Mikasa’s palm. “That’s my lucky charm so you’d better take care of it. I’ll want it back when we meet again. And if you do anything to it, I’ll kick your ass,” she threatened playfully. 

 

Mikasa nodded and managed a weak smile. “Ok. I promise.” They finally managed to close the door and the last thing that Mikasa saw as it closed was Annie’s eyes and a small smile.

 

She repeated softly, “I promise.”


End file.
